


The Good Old Days

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: “We were.. friends… a long time ago.”“Back in the good old days.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago/Reader
Kudos: 25





	The Good Old Days

You enter the Institute at Magnus Bane’s side.

Every cell in your body screams at how wrong this feels. As a Warlock, wandering freely in the home of the people that kill your own kind, you have to actively try not to put a shield up around myself and the man who raised you.

After your mother was killed in a freak accident, you were left to fend for yourself, a youngling with no training. If Magnus hadn’t found you, you probably would have been killed long ago.

“Magnus, I really don’t understand why you insisted I come here.” You hiss so quiet that only he can hear. “I have no business at this cabinet meeting.” Politics were never quite your style.

“It’s important that these representatives and their clans recognize you as a powerful aly, impulsive and reckless as you might be.” He smiles to let you know that he is (mostly) kidding, but it’s hard to forget the very thing that drove you from New York 50 years ago was yourself, and your inability to restrain yourself.

Magnus approaches a young shadowhunter, standing next to a grand doorway. “Alec.” They shake hands, very uncharacteristic for supposedly being lovers.

Magnus gestures to me, “Alec, this is the friend of mine that I was telling you about.”

Alec turns his kind eyes on me and smiles, holding out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I flick out my forked tongue, but receive nothing more than a surprised stare as I grasp his hand, “You as well.”

Magnus gestures for me to follow him through the doorway, but I hear my name called out before I can.

The one and only Raphael Santiago walks nonchalantly towards me, devilish grin on his face. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has.” You can’t help but smile as he takes your hand and kisses your knuckles.

“The two of you know each other?” Alec asks.

Magnus chuckles, but you silence him with a glare, “Yes,” You meet Raphael’s eyes. “We were.. friends… a long time ago.”

“Back in the good old days.” Magnus jokes, bringing up the way you used to talk of your “friendship” with Raphael when you were still pinning over him.

“I didn’t know that you had returned to New York.” Raphael finally lets go of your hand.

“Well of course not. I didn’t tell you.” He rolls his eyes at your old antics. “I’ve only been back a few weeks. Barcelona has it’s charms, but I missed home.”

You see anxiety in his eyes for the first time in your decades of knowing him, “Is that… all you missed?” He asks carefully.

You smile, “We will just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

You sweep past Magnus into the ajoining room, grinning at how he laughs and the sigh that you hear from Raphael. Maybe this meeting won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
